Impatient
by TheGrayson
Summary: Blaine's worried about fitting in at McKinley, so he holds back a little on the boyfriend act in public. Kurt's tired of waiting. One-shot.


**Okay, sorry about the hiatus on fics. Life is hard, my friends. Here's a bit of Klaine as an apology.**

**Disclaimer: I do not (and never have or will) own.**

* * *

><p>On Blaine's second day of school at McKinley, Kurt was surprised to see his choice of outfit. A blue polo and black jeans. That was it. No bowties, no bright plastic sunglasses, and no oddly colored pants that were just a tiny bit short. And just a tiny bit sexy.<p>

Kurt would have none of it.

"Blaine, what are you wearing?" Kurt said, rolling his eyes as Blaine nearly jumped an entire foot in the air. The shorter boy slammed his locker shut, turning around nervously before realizing that it was only Kurt standing behind him.

"Is-is something wrong with this?" Blaine looked panicked and ran his hands over his chest, trying to smooth out any wrinkles. Kurt watched his boyfriend's fingers for a moment before snapping his head up, furiously trying to clear his mind of those…thoughts.

"Why are you wearing that?" Kurt asked, not really answering his boyfriend's question. "You look like every other washed-up tired teenage boy in this school."

"I'm just trying to fit in," Blaine said, swallowing. He eyed Kurt's outfit: fitted black trousers, a white dress shirt, black and blue bowtie and a dark blue vest, covered by his knee-length dark coat. "I don't want to get slushied on my first real day."

"Please, Blaine, nobody's going to attack you with poorly frozen food coloring," Kurt snickered, wondering why his boyfriend—possibly both the bravest and stupidest person he knew—would be worried about appearances. After all, just their being together broke nearly about every unwritten McKinley rule. "You look _boring._"

"Boring is safe," Blaine pointed out, feeling a bit bad as he said it. "But you're right."

Kurt frowned in thought before slipping his bowtie off his neck and looping it around Blaine's collar, tucking in the edges.

"Well, it's not ideal, but it'll do for now." Kurt shrugged, patting Blaine's shoulder. "I have some more stuff stashed in the choir room. I'll find you later."

And with that, he was off to French.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you," Blaine said, trying to peek around Kurt's open locker door to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. "Haven't seen you in a while."<p>

"It's been two periods, Blaine." Kurt grumbled, shutting his locker and leaning against it heavily.

"Aww, rough day?" Blaine teased, poking Kurt in the chest lightly. Kurt forced a laugh and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead.

"Tell me about it," Kurt breathed, banging his head back against the cold metal lockers. "We're studying Frankie Valli in my Applied Music class and I have to try and teach a horde of Neanderthals about falsetto."

"I like falsetto," Blaine smiled, leaning onto Kurt's shoulder. He tried leaning in even further before he suddenly blushed, looked around nervously and pulled away. Kurt raised an eyebrow but Blaine didn't meet his gaze.

Blaine sighed, moving away. "Do you want to meet at Curly's after school?"

"Curly's? That overpriced, over-fried grease shack? It's like eating arrhythmia." Kurt scoffed, flipping his hand in the air. "If you're hungry, Blaine, try this." He burrowed through his bag for a moment before pulling out a thin yellow sheet.

"And this is?" Blaine asked, accepting the snack and wincing as he discovered its stickiness.

"Organic fruit leather," Kurt beamed. "Mango. Enjoy!" He flounced off, leaving Blaine alone in the middle of the hallway.

Blaine looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then quickly brought the snack up to his nose and sniffed it. "Fruit…leather?"

* * *

><p>"Blaine's so skittish; it's hard to believe it's really him." Kurt sighed, flipping through a magazine. Next to him, Mercedes looked up and grinned. Along with Tina, Santana and Brittany, they had gathered in the Lima Bean that Saturday at their usual time for their "Girls+Kurt" chat.<p>

"Blaine, your big shot boyfriend?" Mercedes teased, circling a cute skirt in the latest Vogue.

"No, Blaine, the talking lobster," Santana rolled her eyes, and Brittany looked up curiously. Santana shook her head and Brittany adopted a depressed expression.

"K, what do you think of this guy?" Tina interrupted, shoving a picture of a half-naked male model in Kurt's face. He frowned and appraised it silently for a moment before looking up.

"Nice hair and smile, small eyes, but okay abs. Not as good as Taylor Lautner's, but decent." Kurt nodded. "I give him a 6.5."

"He's just rating him low because all he can think about is Blaine." Santana filled in.

"Right, Blaine." Kurt fumed. "I mean, he transfers all this way to McKinley and he won't even give me a hug if there are any other kids in the hallway." Kurt ranted, cheeks flaring a little when he realized the girls were all grinning at him.

"Aw, wittle Kurtie's moping," Tina cooed, reaching out and grabbing Kurt's cheek. He glared and pulled away, trying to rub the redness out of his face.

"You should just take charge," Santana asserted, smirking slightly. "Stop being the girl."

"I resent that," Kurt said half-heartedly.

"I think Santana's right," Brittany said, nodding solemnly. "He's your dolphin."

"Go get your dolphin, Kurt," Mercedes said, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he tried to shove all his textbooks in his locker, wishing desperately that McKinley was a private school so he could have his own dorm to stash his books in. It was just after school had ended, and he really did not need to take all his books home.<p>

But carrying them to the bus would be a lot easier than trying to make them all squeeze into his tiny locker.

"Blaine!" He heard could hear Kurt calling him from down the hall, and he turned around to see his boyfriend angrily storming down the hall.

"Kurt!" Blaine greeted, smiling. It was nice to see the face—albeit grumpy—of the person he loved most in the world. "I thought we were going to meet at—hmmph!" Blaine's words were suddenly muffled as Kurt lunged forward and kissed him almost violently, pushing back into the wall of lockers behind them.

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's curls and pulled him closer, immediately dominating the kiss. Blaine gave up and melted into his tall boyfriend, wondering what had gotten into him. Kurt was normally so…docile.

Blaine mentally shrugged before wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist, digging in his nails and pulling Kurt flush against himself, tilting his head just a bit. He was acutely aware of the small crowd that had gathered a few feet away (headed by Mercedes, Tina and Santana) but Kurt obviously didn't care.

"This is kinda hot." Blaine could hear somebody whisper, but then he felt one of Kurt's hands slowly sliding down his chest, and his brain short-circuited.

A few moments later—it was getting rather difficult to breathe—Kurt broke off, leaning backwards with satisfaction.

"What was _that_?" Blaine asked, blushing slightly when he realized that there was still a gaggle of teenage girls ogling at him and Kurt.

Kurt smiled for a moment. "_That,_" he said, grinning. "Was what I have been waiting for ever since you transferred to this infernal school."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was it. I'm not pleased with it, but I banged it in in half an hour and was dying to get back on this site. So there.<strong>

**Please review! ~TG**


End file.
